


The Son of Mercury

by Johnny_Factotum



Series: The Son of Mercury [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Another's side of the story, Coming of Age, Multi, Odyssey, Slow Build, Teen Angst, The Unsung Hero, bildungsroman, not-a-plot-tumor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-27
Updated: 2014-09-02
Packaged: 2018-01-26 17:20:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 18,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1696271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Johnny_Factotum/pseuds/Johnny_Factotum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I know, I know - Original Character. But give it a chance to pick up steam. </p>
<p>Anyways - This is the untold story of the son of Mercury.<br/>Taking place during the events of the second Giant War, we meet Élie Basara -or "Eli" as he rather prefers - a soldier for Camp Jupiter. Even if he is not part of a prophecy, or one of the <em>seven</em>, Eli still his own odyssey to fulfill, regardless if he doesn't consider himself as an important person... let alone, a hero.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I. The Messenger

**Author's Note:**

> Hey.  
> So I am introducing an original character to the already awesome Heroes of Olympus series. Please bear with me around the first few chapters; a lot of exposition and flashbacks to introduce. Trust me, the ending of this series is totally worth it.  
> I promise, The Son of Mercury will not be a gigantic plot-tumor for the original series.
> 
> BTW: The first chapters take place during The Son of Neptune

Eli really, _really_ hated being late.

He didn’t hate it because he’s a super punctually-obsessed guy or something. He just hated hearing the barrage of comments like: “His dad's probably ashamed,” or “Hey look, the mailman's finally here.” Oh and let’s not forget his all-time favorite, “Check it out, Speedy's late!”

But at the present moment, yes - Speedy was late. Eli had a meeting scheduled with the camp praetor, which would begin in ten minutes. So of course he was just arriving at the eastern edge of New Rome on an assignment at the precise moment.

Right as Eli made his delivery, the faint sounds the camp's alarm were heard over the sounds of the city's bustling. _Gods, why now?_ Eli quickly completed his transaction (with five minutes to spare) before dashing off to Camp Jupiter at the literal blink of an eye. But of course, whatever emergency occurred had ceased to exist by the time he arrived.

Looking around, the messenger’s son spotted an entourage of campers in front of the _principia_. He rushed in that direction only to find the small crowd dispersing and muttering comments like “He’s dead” and “Let him join the Fifth Cohort.”

Eli caught Reyna’s eye just as she dismissed… _Frank_? She then turned to… _whoa Hazel’s here too_? She and some teenage guy Eli didn’t recognize (most likely a new recruit) were ushered by the praetor into the principia. Just before she closed the doors, Reyna turned to address the messenger.

“Eli,” she called to the 15 year-old.

“Yea, I mean, yes?”

Her eyes appeared to be lost in thought, even though her posture remained focused and in charge.

“I need you to retrieve, in my place, Octavian’s reports concerning… our present situations,” she said in a detached, but firm tone of voice.

_Reports concerning the invasion… and Jason_ , thought Eli in the back of his mind. The name of the lost praetor immediately fueled him with anger. Not now, he told himself; he couldn’t afford losing his temper, especially in front of Reyna; Eli owed her that much. He grunted got a simple, “You got it.”

Reyna turned around and muttered a barely audible “Thank you” as she entered the Roman headquarters to deal with a new matter at hand. Meanwhile, the messenger left to the auger’s usual place of residence.

Eli could have been at the Temple of Jupiter in seconds but his mind ran wild with thoughts: _the Fifth Cohort, Hazel and Frank, the new recruit._ He couldn't help but to raise his right arm and gaze at the dark tattoo etched on it: a winged staff with two intertwining snakes and the letters SPQR, set over the eight lines that ran down his arm. _Has it really been eight years since I arrived at Camp Jupiter? Eight years since…_ thought Eli as his memories drifted to Europe.

 

* * *

 

His mother, Félicie Basara, was a historian or archeologist of sorts. Her studies focused on the many of old cultures of Europe, ranging from the Germanic tribes to the Celtic peoples. But her specialty lied with Ancient Rome.

As a result, a majority of Eli’s early childhood was spent traveling throughout Europe, accompanying his mom to conferences and research sites. It was amazing how, regardless if they stayed in a 5-star hotel or in a dank tent, she made every place feel like a welcoming home.

Maybe it was her inability to stay grounded in one place, her talent with learning and applying knowledge from multiple cultures, or just her fascination with Roman history, that caught the attention of Eli’s father.

“He was a nice guy who could never sit still. Always had a smile on his face, a joke in his head, and he was the cleverest person I’ve ever met,” his mom said whenever Eli asked about his dad.

Thinking back, it seemed like she was always looking for his dad every time they packed up and moved to a new destination. And for nearly seven years, traveling was Eli’s life. _Until that night you had to leave..._ , Eli remarked as he continued to walk on the path that led to Temple Hill.

 

* * *

 

He remembered his mom frantically explaining how something was unearthed in North Africa. The two had to leave immediately because she was needed there as a consultant. And so after only a couple of hours being shaken awake, Eli and his mom were on a small plane heading from Naples, Italy to Tunis, Tunisia.

The two, along with the pilot, were the only passengers on board. Outside, the night was calm and dark as the gentle turbulence hypnotically cradled the plane side to side. Eli fell asleep in his mother’s arms, trying to ignore the goose bumps running along his arms and the wind that sounded like woman’s cold laughter. From what Eli could remember, he smelled the lightning strike before it occurred.

There were multiple flashes in the sky as the sound of metal being simultaneously shredded and melted roared in his ears. He remembers holding onto his mother with all his tiny strength, cracking his eyes open and seeing the wind tearing apart the inside of the plane and momentarily, seeing the shapes of demonic angels and horses. He remembers feeling the drop in pressure and then pure silence as he slipped into unconsciousness.

Eli couldn’t remember much of the aftermath. Whenever he tried, it was like the dreams where a ton of things happen but you could only remember bits and pieces. He knew he woke up on an island that seemed to be made up of sand, rocks, and scattered patches of grass, where the surrounding sea reflected the stormy skies. He knows he saw his mom, smiling and glowing with a faint light, standing alongside a man who will later reveal himself as Eli’s father.

It was a one busy memory that Eli couldn’t totally grasp, but the scariest thing he could remember was the _feeling_. There was a presence of absolute emptiness; pure nothingness, as if he were ceasing to exist.

“I cannot do much for you right now, son,” he remembered his dad saying, “I managed to save you from death, but landing here, on the _desolate one’s_ domain… my power is being impeded and you will certainly die if you continue to remain here.”

Eli could always recall everything his father said that day but he never could understand what his father had _meant_. The surrounding storm grew wild as thunder shook the sky. The lightning strikes seemed to come closer and closer with every blast, but that wasn’t the strangest thing. The sky seemed to be _cracking_ like glass, with small chunks disintegrating and exposing a black interior.

“The best I can do is to send you away, away from here, away from my sight. At least until I am able to find you again. Élie, I-I am sorry.”

The lightning strikes were only a few feet away when the sky literally broke. Something, no _someone_ , flew out of the abyss, shrieking with joy. The last thing he saw was his father’s face, full of anguish, as he tapped his fingertips on Eli’s forehead, making the world go black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, Eli's story has just begun. 
> 
> I've scrutinized The Heroes of Olympus so many times to get the right facts. And I researched a lot of Greek and Roman mythology, so be prepared to meet some new faces, and learn new facts, as the story goes on.
> 
> So who is the woman in the sky? We'll find out in **Chapter IX: The Angel ******  
> 
> 
> As for _The Desolate One_ , I'm afraid I can't give away too much... but here's a small insight: The Ending of The Third Punic War.


	2. II. The Wolf House

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eli remembers the months after the plane crash, where he meets his father again... and is introduced she-wolf herself, Lupa.

_Miserabile ladro!_

_Ragazzo malvagio!_

After nearly two months of living as a homeless pickpocket, Eli was used to the screaming citizens of Naples, Italy. Amazingly, he picked up Italian really fast, speaking it as if it were the first language he had learned.

He also learned that, for some reason, he had remarkable skills in stealing. _Steal or starve,_ that was the motto the older kids taught him. And if he was caught, Eli always managed to escape apprehension either through speed or just through the sheer dumb luck of being a small six year-old.

But the people weren’t as bad as the monsters. Eli stopped crying over his mother quickly as fear conquered his grief. He had to avoid strange beasts every day or risk another scar on his back. Eli was harshly taught to stay away from the bay, where strange bird-women tried to lure him into the waters with visions. He could hear their cries even within the city, where savage gryphons and winged horses roamed the open air, delighted to have something to tear apart or trample. They even went so far and tried to carry Eli off.

To the rest of the world, each attack probably looked like a boy being harassed pigeons or a boy being engaged by a group of people they assumed he stole from. No one batted an eye, let alone helped.

He wanted leave Naples, but where would he go; his father placed him there for a reason and Eli clung onto the hope that his dad will find him in that city. And after two months, his patience paid off.

 

* * *

 

Eli did his usual morning routine: he washed up a bit in a public restroom, paid for a fruit, and ate at the _Plazza del Mercato,_ where other bird-women, different from the ones in the bay, were less likely to steal his food like seagulls. He also used this time to observe people for easy pickings.

After nearly an hour of observing, he spotted a slim guy wearing clothes that screamed _turista_ \- a dorky hat to shield his face from the sun, a pair of sunglasses, and a vest and shorts loaded with pockets. _Too easy,_ thought Eli with guilt, but he finished his small breakfast and followed the man into a crowd.

He closed in on the guy pretty fast since a group of people, coupled with his small height, provided the perfect cover. Eli reached into the man’s back pocket but felt nothing. Disappointed, he retracted his hand, only to discover a small snake circling his fingers. Eli yelped in surprise as the man turned around.

“Very brave, child” the man said with a bland, but amused voice, “trying to steal from a thief, especially from the _god_ of thieves himself.”

Eli never paid attention to the faces of the people he robbed; he lost the drive to pickpocket whenever he did. If he actually had spared a thorough glance at the man, Eli would have been surprised to see an older version of himself.

The man took off his hat, revealing a bedhead hairstyle similar to Eli’s disheveled hair. Both of their faces shared the same dimples beneath the eyes, the same oval jawlines (except the man’s was more pronounced), and even the same half-smile whenever they pursed their lips. His dad’s clothes changed into a business suit and surprisingly, the crowd of people paid no attention and circled around them.

“I apologize for making you wait,” the god said, “but we could only meet until you were able to summon me.”

Being six years old, Eli barely understood whatever the man meant.

“You, Élie, have become a proficient thief. And you managed to find your own path, more or less. That was how you caught my attention,” replied the man, sensing the child’s confusion.

One question remained in Eli’s mind, something he heard the man said in what felt like a dream. “Are you really my dad?” asked Eli.

The man cocked his head to the side, as if the question caught him off guard. “Yes. My name is Mercury, in case you were wondering that too.”

“Oh.” That was all Eli could say.

Mercury looked at him as if this was the first time he had ever dealt with a child. “Come,” he extended his hand, “We don’t have long.”

“Where are you- where are we going?”

“For you, someplace safe,” replied the god.

Eli took his dad’s hand and sunny Naples melted away and changed into a misty, hollowed out stone mansion surrounded by trees that reached into a night sky.

“Oh no,” remarked Mercury as a giant reddish-brown wolf broke through the fog and walked towards them. Somehow, Eli knew the wolf was female; her face moved in a series of gestures… which he astonishingly understood and translated.

_Did you really believe,_ the she-wolf’s lip rose into a snarl, _that you could bypass another child from me?_ She unleashed a howl and more wolves appeared, surrounding Eli and his father.

 

* * *

 

“The boy doesn’t need this right now!” Mercury argued, “He’s been through enough!”

_It falls to me to decide that,_ the she-wolf replied.

“Then judge in his favor, Lupa,” stressed the god, “Let him enter Camp Jupiter; he would not be that first you let slide from your regime.”

_Those select few have proven themselves as Romans before setting foot here,_ replied Lupa as she curled her lip in anger. _There was nothing more I could have taught them. I will not judge in_ your _favor, Mercury._

“Are you saying is that my son hasn’t suffered _enough?”_

_I am not denying his hardships,_ the she-wolf looked at Eli with her icy eyes, _but he still needs to be trained._

His dad was literally smoking with anger. “I will not allow it. I would rather hand him to some other _minor_ god, or charge into Camp Jupiter myself before giving him to you!”

The she-wolf took a step back; Eli thought it out of shock until he saw her fur stand up and her tail straighten out. She was about to attack.

_Fine. Go. Abandon tradition. Have your son forsake his heritage and in turn, be rejected by it… And one wonders why the last child to do so had such a fascination with wolves and suffered at this exact spot._ Lupa knew she had dealt a winning blow.

“I will not lose this one,” the god answered through gritted teeth.

The she-wolf stepped forward. _Even we have heard the rumors surrounding you, Mercury. Or do you prefer_ Hermes _?_ Lupa went in for the kill. _I beg you, do not let your feelings for one son affect the life of another._

Mercury stepped back, shaking with rage. No, shaking with _grief_. His suit, even his skin, began flaking off like sand being blown away, revealing bits of blinding white light.

The pack of wolves surrounded the god more closely, obscuring him from Eli’s view. But he could feel his father’s gaze… and it hurt. Eli felt all of Mercury’s pain - his sadness, his worry, his _love._ His dad was afraid, not for Eli, but _of_ Eli.

“It’s okay, dad,” Eli walked towards the god, glaring at the wolves to let him pass. The beasts reluctantly parted and Eli took his dad’s white-hot hand and locked eyes with the god without wincing. Lupa’s words kept swimming in his thoughts: _do not let your feelings for one son affect the life of another..._

“It’s okay,” Eli repeated, “I’ll do it. I’ll go with Lupa.”

Mercury looked pained. “You’ll hate me in the end,” he said.

“No. I won’t. You’re my dad, right?”

Mercury’s form stabilized little by little and along with it, Eli’s hand was healed too. The god gave his son that look again, as if he was just seeing him for the first time.

“Yes I am.” He slowly knelt on one knee, placing a hand on the boy’s shoulder and looked him in the eye. “You are my son, Élie. Please remember, no matter how alone you feel, or how difficult your journey becomes, remember I am always with you. ”

“I will.” Eli had meant it. He lost his mom; he couldn’t spend the rest of his life without his dad, the only family he had left.

His father took a deep breath. “Now are you truly certain,” Mercury asked tentatively, “that you wish to remain here, with Lupa?”

“Yea- I mean, yes,” nodded Eli.

Mercury closed his eyes and let out a sigh. He hesitantly turned to she-wolf. “Take care of my son and train him well.”

Lupa had her misty eyes on Eli, as if trying to determine what sort of pup she was receiving. _At the end, he’ll be strong enough to fight on your behalf,_ she gestured.

Mercury pursed his lips but that turned into a half-smile as he faced to his son again.

He ruffled the boy’s hair. “You will make me proud. I’ll be keeping an eye on you.” He gave Eli a nudge towards Lupa. “Go,” whispered the god as he disappeared.

The she-wolf approached the boy, her gaze debating if he was predator or prey. Eli looked back, never breaking eye contact, trying not to show his fear as Lupa loomed over him while the rest of the wolves began surrounding him.

 

* * *

 

Nine weeks. That’s how long it took the boy to prove his merit.

_Where do your instincts tell you to go?_ Lupa gestured, anxiously awaiting his next response.

Eli closed his eyes. A strange tingling in his head made him turn his head south.

_Good._ Lupa’s nose gently pushed on his back as if to say, “Now go.”

Eli would, but first he turned around and locked eyes with the she-wolf. Lupa titled her head to the side in amusement before yielding. She pointed her snout at an angle towards the ground. Eli stepped forward and hugged her head as best as he could.

“Thank you,” he said. Eli counted to three before letting go. He didn’t survive nine grueling weeks just to be devoured for an act of compassion.

Lupa smiled and she, along with the pack of wolves, turned around and headed back into the woods.

 

...

 

After dodging a number of deaths for five days, Eli’s inner compass suddenly went wild. He looked around and spotted tunnel entrance being flanked by people who were dressed like the Romans in his mother’s books.

The entrance was in the middle of two highway roads that looked like a letter “Y.” Eli thought this was the perfect opportunity to use the new trick he learned with Lupa.

He closed his eyes and imagined being in front of the entrance, right in between the two guards. He took a deep breath and stepped forward, feeling the familiar rush of wind.

“Holy Jupiter!” someone cried out.

Eli opened his eyes and found himself exactly where he had envisioned seconds ago except this time, he had two spears aimed at his chest that were being held by two very shocked and tense teenagers.

“Who is this kid?” one nervous asked his partner. Eli used this opportunity to recite the phrase he had been practicing along his journey.

He stood up straight and faced the soldier without showing fear. “I’m the son of Mercury, Élie Bas-"

_KKRRRSSSSSHHHHHH!!!!!!!_

Lightning strikes shook Eli from his memories. He had unconsciously dashed to the Temple of Jupiter, right in the middle of a crimson thunderstorm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * The campers of Rome assume "Eli" is short for Elliot; in actuality, _Élie_ is his real name since he is of a French decent. Over time, it became lost in translation by his fellow campers.  
> 
> 
> *There was a subtle reference to Jack London, another son of Mercury, as well as a mention of Luke Castellan  
> 
> 
> *I noticed that Hazel never mentioned meeting Lupa; I tried to explain why here.  
> 
> 
> -Fun Fact: the sirens in the Odyssey were said to inhabit present-day Naples.  
> 
> 
> -Naples today, is infamously known for its roving gang of pickpockets.


	3. III. The Augur

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the son of Mercury meets up with the camp augur, key secrets are acknowledged, secrets that shape Eli's identity at camp.

Panic gripped the young demigod’s heart.

_Calm down, breathe, think of rainbows_ , Eli told himself. More thunder shook the Temple of Jupiter as well as Eli’s ears. He covered them with his hands as tightly as he could.

_THINK FREAKING RAINBOWS!_ he hopelessly thought.

Eli opened his squinted eyes and saw the blurry outline of a skinny blond teenager, with his arms raised up towards the colossal statue of Jupiter. The augur’s back was facing the messenger.

“OCTAVIAN!” yelled Eli desperately as the temple shook again in a crimson spectacle. Octavian turned around in annoyance, which quickly evaporated after seeing the boy in distress. The blond guy quickly waved his hands and muttered a couple of lines in Latin to dissipate the red lightning storm.

“Apologies Eli,” began the augur, “if I knew you were there, I wouldn’t have-“

“It’s fine!” Eli cut in, “Just help me sit down.”

Octavian hesitated, as if wondering _what’s in it for me?_

Nevertheless he obliged and they both sat on the floor, waiting for Eli to recover. The wings on his boots, which had appeared during Eli’s panic, fluttered nervously in rhythm with his racing heart.

“So,” Octavian said in a chipper voice, “I see your, ah, _astraphobia_ has gotten worse.”

Ever since that fateful night of the plane crash, Eli had a crippling fear of thunder and lightning. His lonely nights in Naples were plagued with dreams of storms and dark abysses, which lessened the older he became.

Growing up, he had kept the phobia under control, what with Lupa’s training, Kasey’s help, and a healthy dose of embarrassment. Honestly, the fear of being reduced to an absolute fool in front the whole camp during Jason’s many  _demonstrations,_ was worse than being afraid of thunder and lightning.

But for months now, he has woken up in a cold sweat, believing himself to be trapped in the middle of a storm, tornado, and hurricane all rolled into one.

“You try dreaming of storms for nine months; very therapeutic,” stammered Eli.

“As therapeutic as punching out the _son of Jupiter?_ ” smiled Octavian.

“Almost” Eli chuckled.

He removed his right arm-guard, an iron _manica_ that only covered the top of his forearm, and made a fist. He gazed at his arm, tracing the faint, erratically branched scars. The marks erupted from his middle knuckle and stretched across his outer forearm before vanishing close to his elbow.

“You’d think,” commented Octavian, “what with your father being the deliverer of dreams, that you would have some power over your nightmares. Or he could at least grant you some mercy, you being his son and all.”

“Believe me, I tried and failed at the whole dream thing. He probably sees my speed and these boots as more than enough power,” confessed Eli. Plus, he obviously assumed that, just like how he was outranked by Jason, Jupiter’s wrath far outweighed whatever mercy Mercury had. “And you know as well as I do that the gods have become silent… including my father.”

Octavian paused. He noticed that the wings on Eli’s boots have stopped flapping and withdrew back to their dormant mode.

“Well, I see you've calmed down.” The auger stood up and resumed his proud and pretentious pose. “Now, what message do you need to send?”

“Typical,” muttered Eli. With Octavian, niceties were a brief, possibly hollow, slightly mocking, gesture. “I mean the typical, usual stuff. Reyna wants an update on both of the current situations.”

Octavian casually turned to face the distant principia _._  The look of his face seemed to say, _Oh poor Reyna; she needs my help._ He gave a sympathetic smile, which he reserved only for people and things he deemed _pathetic_.

“Well, from what _I_ can see,” said the auger in a boastful voice, “the invading army is still on its way. Lupa and her wolves, they’re not faring too well.” Octavian paused to allow the news sink in. “Anyway, the giant’s army will reach New Rome in four days, five tops.”

“So they’ll be here during the Feast of Fortuna?” summarized Eli.

“Exactly,” smiled Octavian, “right in time for the elections…”

_Here we go_ , thought Eli.

Everyone knew of Octavian’s bid to become praetor… and they knew about his methods to ensure his victory. Being wealthy and persuasive allowed Octavian to buy friends, while being a legacy gave him the power to bully through rank. But being gifted with prophecy, yeah that gave him an endless supply of blackmail. He can unearth the most devastating secrets people kept hidden and use it as leverage over individuals.

Virtually no one was was safe from him. Either you were with him, against him, or Octavian's personal favorite, the back he stepped on to get ahead.

“…there are so many things I can do for this camp.” Octavian said it as if he meant (which he probably did) all the things _he_ could do with an army at his disposal. “So have you given the elections any thought?” he asked.

“I’d rather not say,” replied Eli with a half-smile. Truth was, he’d rather stay the heck away it. He definitely did not need any more rumors circulating.

“Fine, but I still need you to be on my side. We are friends right?” The auger said “friends” the way you'd remark over something unimportant, something generic that needed a label. “Plus,” he continued, “there was that certain quest you were granted a while back...”

Eli bit his bottom lip, _the quest I asked_ you _to give me_. “True,” he answered hesitantly. Considering Octavian a friend may be an overstatement, but it was at least better than having the augur against him.

Eli had to get out of the temple and get away from Octavian without looking like a coward. The only reason why his vote mattered so much was because Eli was one of the few people at Camp Jupiter who Octavian couldn't blackmail or bully. All of Eli’s major secrets were already exposed, and the augur knew it.

“Hey and besides, what good has Reyna ever done for you, besides siding with Jason and placing you on _trial_ for that, ah, sudden incident?” Octavian smiled like a spider that just caught a juicy fly.

“Speaking of which,” mustered Eli with false confidence, “Anything new regarding… _him?_ ”

Octavian’s face pouted as if he had just been denied a delightful treat. “You said so yourself,” the augur replied with in a steely voice, “‘the gods have become silent.’ There is no word from the Olympians concerning your _favorite_ praetor.”

His mocking tone of voice made it clear: Eli’s time was up (thank gods). “That’s gr-, I mean, alright then," Eli cleared his throat, "I’ll go report to Reyna then.” The messenger stood up and adjusted his satchel.

“Oh and incidentally," announced Octavian, "the Ambassador of Pluto has just arrived. I figured you’d like to know, assuming _psychopomps_ enjoy hanging around together.” Eli couldn't tell if that was an insult. Either way, it didn't matter because one of his friends was back. The last time they met was three months ago.

“I’m guessing he’s-”

“Lurking at his usual spot,” the augur nudged his head in the direction of Pluto’s temple.

“Cool.” Eli shot a quick, worried glance up at the sky.

He wanted to dash but the gigantic statue of Jupiter unnerved him, as if the Olympian king was ready to smite Eli the moment he fled with his equally big bolt; he opted to take the stairs instead.

Octavian noticed the messenger's anxiousness. “Don’t worry,” he said with an ambiguous smile and tone, “I won’t start the show until you’re safely down the steps.”

“Uh, thanks,” smiled Eli sheepishly, but the augur already had his back turned.

He walked down the stairs, feeling a bit more relaxed outside. Eli looked towards the direction of the Temple of Pluto, eager to visit his friend… as well as a dead one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What does astraphobia, a punch, and a scarred arm have in common?  
> The answere lies in **Chapter VI: The Recruit**
> 
> Till then, think freaking rainbows :)


	4. IV. The Interloper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The camp messenger visits the "Ambassador of Pluto," reminiscing on their first encounter.

Eli was pretty sure he was still alive, because the front upper-half of his body, including his face, felt like it was on fire - Greek fire.

He was such an idiot. Leaving the Temple of Jupiter, Eli was mentally preparing himself for the dash - he focused on an image of the Temple of Pluto... only a bit too much.

_I’m so stupid._ He pictured the black crypt, with its roof and grounds littered with diamonds, rubies, and other precious stones - the type of jewels that beautifully reflect the sunlight and cast a kaleidoscope of colors on the surface. Eli fixated on the multitude of riches, mesmerized to the point where his mouth dried up and fingers began to twitch in grasping motions.

As he stepped off the stairs, just as he was about to dash, the temple shook. The sounds of thunder and lightning pulled Eli out of his daze yet again. And so, with a very healthy combination of desire and fear clouding his focus, the son of Mercury dashed... and slammed into the walls of Pluto’s temple. He landed hard and rolled across the diamond-encrusted radius.

“Holy Hades!” yelled a kid no older than Eli. The foolish messenger had scared Nico di Angelo off the roof, except Nico landed on his feet with his black sword drawn.

“Eli? Oh gods, your face,” remarked Pluto’s ambassador.

Fighting through the pain, Eli attempted to stand in order to retrieve his bag.

“Whoa there,” said Nico, placing the flat of his blade on Eli’s chest. “Take it from personal experience, but you’ll feel a lot worse getting up. Do you carry any ambrosia in that bag of yours?”

“Lower left pocket,” the messenger grunted through gritted teeth. He heard Nico rustling through the contents before hearing the familiar sound of a tin box and flask.

“Um, can you open your mouth?” asked Nico tentatively.

Eli chewed on the ambrosia square placed by Nico, tasting the lemon-starburst flavor of his favorite cookies. The pain on his face and chest disappeared little by little.

“Thanks man,” said Eli as he went for another square.

“Think nothing of it. But why are you _here?_ ” inquired Nico.

_Nice to see you too_ , thought Eli.

“Octavian told me you arrived,” he explained. “And you know, I figured it was appropriate to crack open my skull in order to say ‘hi’ to the ‘Ambassador of Pluto,’” snarked Eli, “And with that being said, ‘hi.’”

Nico’s face was serious, but his eyes narrowed with amusement, giving him a weird _I’m-gonna-enjoy-killing-you_ look.

"Don’t exaggerate,” Nico shot back, “Your injuries as bad as a sprained finger.”

“Help me up. And which finger?” Eli extended his hand.

“The littlest toe,” responded the ambassador with a small smile as he helped the messenger to his feet.

The guy may give people the creeps, but he had a wicked sense of humor. It wasn't always like that. During their first encounters, his main form of communication with Eli was through a surprising variety disdainful looks.

 

* * *

 

It was about ten months ago when Eli made it a habit to visit the Temple of Pluto. He did it to keep himself from going crazy over Kasey’s death. He knew who to blame for his loss, and he knew there was nothing he could do about it.

Mercury’s “temple” consisted of the markets near the _Circus Maximus_ and the small altars scattered throughout New Rome; way too public. The gardens were ideal and less populated, but Eli couldn’t help thinking his baskets were going to be torn apart by the fauns.

But the Temple of Pluto, it felt appropriate and it was perfectly secluded; no one dared to approach the place anyway. _It's the perfect place_ , Eli rationalized.

It was a silly and pathetic habit. Once a week, Eli visited at Pluto’s temple to leave a basket of oranges, two packs of cookies, and a small bouquet of thistles. And then he’d just sit there, talking to the basket about the week’s events while eating a pack of those lemony cookies.

He desperately wanted to believe that Kasey was there, watching over him, and enjoying the basket of treats too. The weird thing was the baskets were always gone by the time Eli arrived the following week.

To Kasey, he was her annoying little brother; to Eli, she was the older sister he could be open with. Kasey always enjoyed messing with Eli. So it shouldn't have been a surprise that during one of his visits, something scared Eli half to death (pun intended), and knocked him on his butt. Just like Kasey’s pranks.

...

Around September, Eli was at the temple doing his usually routine when in front of him, a shadowy hand suddenly erupted from the earth. He jumped back as the hand’s body materialized - Nico di Angelo had arrived, having melted off the shadow being cast off by the crypt.

“Hey!” Eli yelled as he pointed his sword to the strange scrawny kid, “Who are you!”

The kid gave Eli an annoyed look before running into the temple.

“Hold it!” Eli would have chased after the kid but as soon as he stepped on temple grounds, a small tremor passed. The earth coughed up some buried bones and, to his surprise, jewels and treasures.

He looked for Shadow-boy; he was busy pulling a girl out from floor of the black crypt. The kid and girl, who leaned on the boy in order to walk, stared at Eli. The boy gave him such a harsh look, as if exclaiming, _Well? Are you going to help or not!_

The messenger could have dashed into the camp, screaming his head off of zombies in the Temple of Pluto, but he didn’t feel like adding “insanity” to his spotty reputation. Plus, Eli felt a twinge of sympathy towards them.

Judging by the boy’s clothes and the look in his eyes, Eli assumed he was a drifter - a guy who had no place to call home. The girl he brought looked less sinister but similarly lost, as if she just woken up from a long sleep... and by how her gaze shifted from up, down, and side to side, her “sleep” was probably full of nightmares.

Seeing that the boy hadn't drawn his - _okay a black sword, that’s new_ \- blade, Eli sheathed his sword and slowly walked towards the two. He slipped the girl’s right arm over his shoulder.

“So, uh, I’m Eli by the way” he said, fighting his instincts to drop the girl in order to grab the precious stones that kept sprouting on the grounds. “And, uh, welcome to Camp Jupiter, I guess.”

Eli, at Nico's request, took them both to the _principia_ to see Reyna and Jason. Apparently, the intruder had some knowledge about the Roman camp. At the end of the day, Hazel was accepted to the Fifth Cohort, with the support of Dakota, who in turn was backed by Jason.

Nico on the other hand, refused to join and was one the few (very few) people who had the nerve to argue against Reyna herself. Well argue isn’t the right word - _disagree politely with his dignity still intact_ is much more accurate. After that, Reyna gave Eli the task to act as Camp Jupiter’s liaison for the self-proclaimed “Ambassador of Pluto.”

 

* * *

 

“… I wish I knew more but I was making a delivery in the city at the time,” Eli said as he ended his quick summary on how Hazel was doing at camp. Nico responded with a nod.

“I'm sorry," the messenger stood up, "but I need to go; Reyna’s expecting me,” Eli grabbed his satchel, feeling the something in the lower left pocket. “Oh yea, before I forget,” Eli reached for the ambrosia and nectar containers, “these were actually for you.”

The gesture surprised Nico. He gingerly took the containers before bluntly asking, “Why?”

Eli gave an amused sigh; _he kills me when he asks these questions._ “I don’t know how you do it, traveling around with nothing but a sword. I want - You need to start carrying some emergency supplies at least.”

Nico thought for a couple of seconds before muttering “Thanks.” He appeared to be sending his regards to the rib-bone in the ground.

“No problem. I made sure there was enough to last until the next time you visit… which should be in what, three months again?” Eli joked.

“Thank you son of Mercury,” Nico said in genuine gratefulness, which skillfully turned into sarcasm. “Thank you for an almost-full box of ambrosia and a slightly-used flask of nectar.”

Eli gave a chuckle before saying goodbye to the Ambassador of Pluto, who commented about the dried blood on the messenger’s shirt.

_Oh well_ , Eli shrugged as he mentally prepared himself to dash to the principia. This time instead, he braced himself for his audience with the camp praetor. _Please no embarrassing mistakes_ , he prayed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These two will meet one more time in **Chapter VII: The War Game**
> 
> In the mean time, what comes next will explore the relationships between Eli and Reyna, Eli and Jason, & a special one, Eli and the mysterious Kasey.  
> As always, stay tuned readers :)


	5. ONE: I Become a Divine Gift-Wrapper/ Kasey's Story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let's turn back the clock about 5 years, and discover the beginning of the friendship between Eli and Kasey.
> 
> Special Guest Narrator (for Part 2):  
> Introducing **Kasey Lennox**

Sometimes, I really hate being a messenger. Seriously, a ten year-old like me shouldn’t have to deliver about 30 pounds of fruit, even if he _could_ teleport.

Either way, I did the job… and got a very small tip out of it (as they put it, “you’re getting paid enough already”). From what the very _generous_ merchant told me, it was late in the afternoon, which meant I got to got on my lunch break. So I quickly dashed to my secret base within Camp Jupiter.

I found this pretty cool spot by accident, a place that was secluded enough from both the camp and city. It was a roofless temple made out of timber and bricks, nestled in a meadow of tall grass and wheat. If you were to see it from a distance, you would think it was just a bunch of boulders, like a mini Stonehenge.

Just hearing the wind rustling through the crops always seemed to slow me down in a good way, which is saying something as a child of Mercury. Nobody ever came here, which is fine because I'm used to being by myself. I like being away from errands, tasks, and jokes.

Anyway, I was about to sit down on a stone block when a stern voice surprised me from behind.

“You’re late.”

With a yelp, I jumped in the direction of the voice, only to trip on the block. With my legs in the air, I looked over my stone seat and saw a very serious woman standing there.

She was a slim middle-aged lady wearing dark pants the color of fertile soil, along with a tan blouse that rippled like the wheat surrounding the place. Her black-brown hair was styled back, like as if she was the queen of England or something. The woman’s brown eyes stared unimpressed at me.

“Well?”

It took me a while to register that she was asking for me as the camp messenger. I got up, brushed myself off, and pulled out my ledger. Putting on my best smile (some described it as _whimsical_ ; I’m sure that was not said as a compliment), I said, “I’m sorry ma’am, what can I do for you?”

The woman breathed in all royal-like and gave a smile as if saying,  _Now that’s more like it_. Yup, I hated it her instantly.

“Today is my daughter’s fourteenth birthday,” she announced proudly. “Unfortunately, our schedules make it difficult to meet.”

_Even better_ , I thought, _another rich kid and their smug parent_. I motioned the ledger and asked for more information.

She took it as an opportunity to brag even more. “Her name is Kasey Lennox: legionnaire of the Second Cohort,” the woman boasted. “She’s on her way to become centurion, you know.”

I sighed with a false smile as I jotted down the information. “May I have your first name, Mrs. Lennox? For the record, I mean.”

“Ah yes,” she gave a brief pause. “My name is Chloe,” the woman smiled as if her name was an inside joke. “But my last name is  _not_ Lennox,”

Okay, I thought. Her tone of voice made it clear that the matter over her name was closed. So I wrote down “Chloe Not-Lennox” as the sender.

“Now what is it you wish to send?”

“Oh just this,” Mrs. Not-Lennox said, suddenly holding a hand basket.

Thinking back, I should’ve seen how strange it was that the basket just appeared out of nowhere. Literally, there was nothing in her hands or on the ground when I first saw her. But I didn’t care; I just wanted to eat something. This was still my break.

“Whoa.”

Mrs. Not-Lennox pulled out a small potted plant from the basket. The pot had three green stalks, topped with soft indigo prickles over a set a green spikes that jutted out. Weird, right? It looked like something from the Dr. Seuss books my mom used to read to me.

“Yes,” the woman agreed. “My daughter has particular… tastes.” The woman then pulled out some ribbon, pink plastic wrap, scissors, and tissue paper.

“I was hoping if you would help me prepare it?” asked Mrs. Not-Lennox, except the tone made it sound like an order. _You will prepare my gift for me_.

Something about her eyes scared me. They changed from an amber color to a rough brown, like dry dirt. I gulped and coughed out, “Sure thing, ma’am.”

“Oh, you’re such a kind boy to help me,” she said as I knelt down and began my new job as a gift wrapper. Right now, I’m pretty sure my life depended on this plant. 

 

* * *

 

 Wrapping that gift was harder than I thought. It took a while mostly because the doting mother made me start over whenever she felt it wasn’t perfect.

For twenty-five minutes, I had to hear Mrs. Not-Lennox had drone on and on about her daughter.

Apparently, Kasey Lennox was on her fourth year of service, same as me. She was the top student in all her classes - she had mastered all forms of gladiatorial fighting, and she was victorious on her first quest. But Mrs. Not-Lennox never let me forget that she “on her way to becoming a centurion.”

“It looks wonderful. Thank you dearie,” she said as she picked up the wrapped gift.

“It was no trouble at all,” I tried to say sincerely. _Yeah right_ , I thought. Now I had to ask the dreaded question. “Do you have your payment ready?”

See payment works like this: All items brought to the office for delivery are to be paid there. The fruit I mentioned earlier, that was authorized. But any orders I am asked to take when I’m out on the field, they’re considered unauthorized.

The coolest thing about these orders is that a) they’re required to be small, and b) I am allowed to keep the payments as long as I get a signature and donate a small fee to the office.

I know what you’re thinking, _why don’t people just make unauthorized orders all the time to save denarii_? Well, there’s an honor system in place – a system enforced by the gods. Roman gods may be private, but their wrath is anything but.

Once, a merchant was somehow catapulted into the lake, surviving with only shattered hands and feet. It was discovered that in order to squeeze more profit from customers, he had the scales of his store fixed to a subtle degree. Someone upstairs probably didn’t like that and enacted a poetic lesson. Now back to Mrs. Not-Lennox.

“Do you have your payment ready?”

She laughed and waved her hand as if to brush aside the question.

“Oh, my daughter will handle that matter." She looked up at the sun. “It’s getting late. You best deliver that now dearie.” She turned around and walked on a narrow path that led to the distant city.

I stood there, looking at the gift she placed into my hands. What a weird lady. Then I remembered something important.

“Oh no,” I muttered. “Miss, I need your signature!” I looked at the path where the lady was supposed to be but she already vanished. 

 

* * *

 

I immediately dashed over to where the Second Cohort usually was during the late afternoons.

The new recruits, kids between the ages of eleven to fifteen, were running laps, in full legionnaire armor, outside the Field of Mars. The older campers were practicing their sword fighting or sharpening their blades while gossiping.

“C’mon! Move it!” yelled a girl. “The fattest faun, no; literally the _trees_ , could run faster than you!” She was decked out in Roman armor as well.

“Excuse me,” I said. The girl turned her head towards my direction and greeted me with a glare and scowl. “Yeah uh,” I tried to sound confident. “I have an order for, um, Kasey Lennox.”

The girl’s harsh look changed into one of amusement and bewilderment. “I have to take orders from a _kid_?"

“No!” I stammered. “I just meant –”

“I know,” she removed her helmet. “I was just messing with you, kid.”

From the yelling and mean looks, I shocked to see that this girl was surprising pretty. She was light skinned, almost pale except for a faint pink blush on her heart-shaped face. Her dark hair was straight and cut in – Terminus mentioned it once – a bob hairstyle. But her eyes, it was like staring into a lush forest.

“I’m Kasey, by the – DID I SAY YOU GUYS CAN STOP!” she yelled at the recruits, who stood there and watched us.

“Hang on,” she turned to face the squad of older legionnaires. “Luis! Cover for me!” One of the guys stood up so fast he got dizzy. He walked over to yell more words of encouragement to the recruits. “Cool. So you said you had something for me… Eli? ”

“Yeah. Wait, how do you know my name?

“Everyone knows your name, being the legion messenger and the _second_ youngest soldier, next to Jason Grace,” she said.

_Jason_. My mind flooded with anger, and I’m pretty sure my face showed it. Kasey gave me a shocked look so I quickly got rid of my expression.

“You don’t like –"

“Here,” I said a bit too fast as I handed her the plant.

Her reaction was strange. She looked at the strange arrangement with astonishment, joy, and… sadness? The weird flowers must have meant something really important to her. Her mouth was opened in a twitching smile but her eyes were watery, like she couldn’t believe the gift in front of her.

“Are you okay?” I asked nervously. Tears were something you never see at Camp Jupiter. It was a new experience for me.

“Yeah, “I’m fine.” She blinked a couple times. “Who is it from?”

“Your mom sent it.”

Her face changed again. This time, it was as if she couldn’t believe that it was her mom who had sent her a gift. “My _mom_?” she repeated with doubt.

I nodded.

“Right,” she muttered. It sounded like she believed me. I guess the two don’t get along so well. Her mom did say that their schedules make it difficult to meet. Her eyes narrowed and met mine, like she was still trying to see if I was lying or playing a joke on her.

“She, um, she mentioned something else,” I said, trying not to look into her intense green eyes, but I couldn't help myself. My mind became fuzzy, as if I was getting lost in that forest.

Kasey’s face scrunched up with curiosity. “What did she say?”

“That you’ll handle the payment,” I blurted out. Oh no, I didn’t know what I was thinking, saying it so soon. Her eyes made me nervous. Kasey looked as if I just hit her between the eyes. I braced myself for an expected hit or loud retort.

But she just busted out laughing. She laughed so hard, all her teammates turned to look at us. Her eyes began tearing up again.

“Sorry kid,” she giggled. “I don’t know what my mom was thinking because I don’t have any money on me. I spent what I had last week on the Senate…”

I stopped listening. Rich people, I thought angrily, they’re always so cheap. _How do you not have money? You’re in the Second Cohort_! I must have made another expressive face because Kasey took a step back and raised her hands in a surrendering gesture.

“Calm down kid,” Kasey smiled. “If I’m correct, you have drills tomorrow?”

Yup, I thought. I had gladiator training, a Latin class, sword fighting, defensive techniques – the list goes on. “What about it?”

“Well you’ll probably be finished around the same time as me,” she glanced at the sky, as if looking for a sign. “Do you think we could meet up here? You know, so I could pay you back?”

Honestly, I was a bit shocked. She sounded so sympathetic and sincere. That was definitely something you don’t hear around the top cohorts. I completely forgot about her empty pockets.

“Fine” I said hesitantly. “But the rules say I have to hold on to your package until then.”

“That’s alright.” She began to pull something out of a bag that hung on her belt. “Here,” she handed me a pack of cookies. “You look like you haven’t eaten anything.”

I stared at her offering.

“These are my favorite. They’re – you know what, I’ll keep the flavor a surprise,” she smiled as she placed the treats in my hands.

“Thanks,” I mumbled.

Her comrades yelled something I didn't hear. She bit her lip. “I need to go. So we’ll meet up here tomorrow?”

At that moment, I had already taken a bite of a cookie. Holy Jupiter, maybe it was because I was so hungry, but the cookie was the greatest thing I ever tasted. It was soft, with a lemony flavor that was both sweet and sour. I stared at it as if it were a gift from Olympus

Kasey chuckled. “I’ll take that as a ‘yes.’” She gave me a pat on the shoulder before walking back to join her cohort.

 

 

–––II–––

 

 

 

KASEY

  
Kasey had never dreamed of a murder before, but she recognized the people involved immediately.

She had heard that story a hundred times. Two siblings, descended from a great and famous line, were given a power to share. Then one sibling, out of jealousy and greed, slays the other for total control of the power. Sometimes the names were different, from Eteocles and Polynices, to Ptolemy and Cleopatra. But in her dream, it was Romulus who killed his brother, Remus.

When she had mentioned the name Jason Grace to Eli, he made a face; the same expression Romulus made seconds before committing fratricide. Kasey found herself wondering if Eli was capable of murdering Jason in the future.

She tried to put herself in the messenger’s shoes. He was about a year younger than Jason, and a runt compared to the son of Jupiter. From everything she heard about the two, Jason was spoken about in praise; the other’s name was tinged in criticism. And his face did indeed show it, appearing too bitter and angry for a ten year-old, no matter how much he smiled.

That dream about the founding brothers of Rome, it definitely had a connection to Eli. _But what can I - what should I do about it_? Kasey thought.

 

* * *

 

She stood waiting on the outskirts of the Field of Mars, watching the campers as they moved about on the Via Principalis.

Kasey blinked and suddenly, a boy appeared in front of her. “Whoa!” she stepped back, almost tripping as she grabbed for her dagger.

“Sorry,” mumbled Eli, with a small smile. Today, he was sporting new bandages on his cheeks and a gauze wrap on his left forearm. “I - I had to pick up the equipment after the drills ended,” he mumbled quickly when he noticed her staring at his arm.

Kasey knew there was more to the story, but doubted the kid would elaborate. “So I asked around,” trying to change the subject, “and managed to get your payment.” Actually, she woke up and found a small pouch filled with denarii in her hand.

“Cool,” Eli said bluntly. He pulled out the potted thistles from his bag. “So… here you go.”

They exchanged their items and Eli mentioned that her mom forgot to sign his ledger. Kasey obliged and gave him her signature.

“Thanks,” he mumbled. “Well, see you."

Kasey felt a strong compulsion to blink again and realized that the boy was about to vanish away. So she placed her hand on Eli’s shoulder to stop him.

“Hold on, kid. I was wondering if –,” Kasey paused. She couldn't describe what she felt. It was as if something was placing ideas in her head, ideas that Kasey agreed with even if they weren't her own.

  
“If…” repeated Eli.

“…you could show me where you met my mom?”

Eli tilted his head. He probably thought it was a strange request. “Okay,” he pointed his thumb to an area south of the camp. “But it’s going to be a long walk.”

“Oh,” Kasey failed in hiding the disappointment from her voice. “I was hoping you’d _shazam_ us over there.” She saw how confused the kid became. “I mean teleport us or whatever you call it when you do your son-of-Mercury thing.”

“I like the word ‘dash,’” Eli offered after a couple of seconds had passed. “But I don’t think – I mean, I never tried dashing with someone else,” he muttered.

“Really?” the confession amused her. “You never thought of trying it out with your friends.” Kasey immediately regretted saying anything.

Eli bent his head down in shame, his eyes glaring at Camp Jupiter. The message was clear: He didn’t have friends.

“Do you still want to give it a shot?” she said in a cheerful voice, hoping to shake the boy out of his gloom. “It’s okay if you don’t,” she placed a hand on his shoulder.

He wondered for a couple of seconds in silence, staring at the hand on his shoulder. “Alright,” he declared. He sounded like he wanted to prove something, but then he struggled with his words again. “You should, uh, probably hold my hand.” he began to blush.

“You’re right,” agreed Kasey, disguising how adorable she thought the kid’s behavior was. “If I held onto your shoulder, I might slip… and I don’t feel like becoming a skid mark today.”

Eli laughed, which helped because he didn't tense up when their hands met. “Close your eyes. It helps with the dizziness.” He took a deep breath. “When I say go, take a step forward.”

Kasey did what Eli said.

“Go”

The wind began to pick up, almost like it was trying to push her somewhere. _Or pull me apart,_ Kasey thought in horror as she took one footstep _._

 

* * *

 

Kasey opened her eyes as soon as the wind in her ears died down. She found herself staring out into a field, amazed at how beautiful it looked. It was as if the landscape was made of gold and jade. She immediately recognized where Eli had taken her; she visited the place only twice in her four years at Camp Jupiter.

“Most people don’t even know this area exists,” Kasey was impressed - this kid was full of surprises. “How did you even find this place?”

Eli’s hand went limp. She turned and Kasey caught him before he fell onto the ground. His chest was rapidly breathing in and out, while his heart was thumping just as fast.

“Oh gods,” Kasey thought the kid was dying. Eli gave her an small smile, which slightly reassured her, but even that gesture seemed sap the remaining energy out of him.

“I’m fine,” he gasped. “Happened before – when I first learned – got food?”

Actually, she did have some snacks on her. Kasey always brought a couple packs of cookies for the recruits, in case they reached a dangerous level of exhaustion from their training. She gave Eli the entire pack (his eyes lit up) and he devoured them like a wolf. She stifled a laugh.

“Sorry,” the kid said sheepishly. “I should’ve asked if you wanted some.” His breathing had returned to a steady rate.

“It’s okay. It seems you needed them more than I did anyway. So what exactly happened to you?” Kasey asked.

Eli wiped the crumbs off and gave his answer some thought. “I can dash between Camp Jupiter and here, or even from camp to the furthest edge of New Rome with no trouble. But if I tried doing that back when Lupa first taught me, I would’ve felt as if I ran that whole space. Right now, I felt like–”

“–as if you ran for the _both_ of us,” Kasey said, feeling guilty.

Eli nodded. “Don’t feel bad. I just need more practice,” he said with a big smile. He noticed his grin and wiped it off his face before waving to their present location. “You sounded like you’ve been here before.”

“Only twice,” she explained. “Back when I was a recruit, I was always exploring the camp. I found a couple of cool spots, but this one was always well-hidden. How did you even find it?”

Eli scrunched his face in thought. “I don’t know. One day, I was just walking, trying to find a place away from –” He paused, as if he stopped himself from saying something embarrassing. “I didn't mean to, but I dashed without thinking about it… and ended up here.”

Hundreds of thoughts were running through Kasey’s head but one question stood out. "Do you know what this place is?”

The boy silently shook his head, but he seemed eager and curious to find out.

“Well, we’re standing at in an old temple of Ceres, before it was relocated next to the gardens. And this is where you met my mom, right?”

The boy's mind was probably still stuck of the idea that he had been spending his time in a former temple. “Yup, This is where I met Mrs. Not-Lennox,” he said distractedly. Immediately, the tips of his ears blushed red.

“Mrs. Not-Lennox?”

“That’s what –” he was red-faced. “She, uh, your mom I mean, said her name was Chloe – but that her last name isn't Lennox,” he explained, clearly embarrassed.

“Oh,” Kasey tried not to laugh at Eli’s statement. “Is that all she said?”

“Well, she wouldn't stop talking about you,” he muttered, with a small twinge of annoyance.

Now it was Kasey’s turn to feel embarrassed as Eli repeated everything, every comment and every compliment that her mom said. The embarrassment turned to... Kasey didn't even feel tears in her eyes, not even as they ran down her cheek. Eli stopped talking. He looked worried and surprised.

“Sorry,” Kasey dried her tears, “I didn't think my mom cared that much about me.” _Or even noticed me._

“But she’s your mom,” Eli was confused.

“Yeah but –” _He doesn't know_ , she summed up. “Hang on; you do know who my godly parent is, right?”

She took the boy’s silence and his attempt to avoid her eyes as a _no_.

“You’re not in trouble,” Kasey gave the boy a reassuring smile as she proceeded to show Eli her tattoo: two torches flanking a bundle of wheat over a set of four dark lines.

“I’m the daughter of Ceres.”

Eli was awestruck. “This place, Mrs. Not-Lennox, your mom,” he gulped. “ _I_ met a goddess?”

Smiling at his reaction, she nodded. But the revelation just made the boy even more confused, as well as agitated.

"What's wrong?"

“Why me?” his voice was barely audible.

“What do you mean?”

Eli took a deep breath. “Why would she come to me? Couldn't she just magically deliver your plant to you? Or get _Jason_ to do it? I’m not special. I’m not –”

“Enough. You’re a Roman soldier; you're not allowed –” she stopped herself as Eli began to tense up. The kid must have heard every phrase in the legion book being yelled at him, but that didn't make it less harsh.

As a Roman, you were supposed to be tough, regardless of your age. You try your best to keep up with others in the legion, and they in turn are supposed to challenge you to become even better. _You hammer a sword in order to sharpen it_ , that was the philosophy. The severity of Rome was a way of training so recruits could grow to be a competent soldier.

Kasey looked at the boy, recalling snippets of information: Eli found this place because he was trying to get away. He has no friends. She heard some of the campers, even some the Lares, referring to him as _poenus_ , another way of calling him a loser.

It dawned on Kasey that Eli experienced way more harshness within Camp Jupiter than anyone else, Jason for that matter. Compared to him, Eli had no support within the tough environment.

Romulus and Remus; Eteocles and Polynices; one of the siblings always received the better deal growing up while the other looked on with malice. _Not this time_ , thought Kasey.

She had placed her hands on the kid’s shoulders, much to his surprise.

“You shouldn't think that way,” Kasey said kindly. “You have been visited by an Olympian and given a task from her. You survived the Wolf House at age six and even hold rank _over_ some who are older than you. _You_ are special.”

The boy didn't say anything, but it seemed like the resentment and bitterness in his eyes had softened just a little bit. His shoulders relaxed just a bit. He was pursing his lips nervously, trying to think of what to say or do next.

"Hmm, I think you're still hungry,” Kasey broke the silence. “If you are, we could go get more cookies; my treat.”

He eyed her suspiciously. “I thought you said you didn't have money.”

She laughed. “True, but one of the bakers is a good friend or mine.”

Even without biting into a cookie, the kid’s face beamed as if he had just bit into another three packs.

“C’mon, I’ll race you,” she gave him a friendly hit on the arm before she took off running. She looked back after a couple of feet; he was still standing there at the temple. His tilted his head in bewilderment, but he held an amused smirk. Kasey blinked. 

“You really think I’ll lose a race?”

Kasey yelped in surprise; the kid had materialized behind her.

“C’mon,” Eli laughed as he lightly jogged down the narrow path leading to the camp, allowing her to catch up as she said a silent prayer of thanks to her mother.


	6. V. The Queen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meeting with the Camp Jupiter's praetor, Eli flashes back to the time when he was considered a criminal by his fellow soldiers.

Eli entered the _principia_ and found Reyna sitting in her chair, wrapped up in her own thoughts. Aurum and Argentum ran up to him and gestured that they wanted someone to scratch their metallic bellies, which Eli gladly did. A minute passed before Reyna acknowledged the messenger’s presence.  


“Eli, how have you been today?” she said with a courteous, but rehearsed apathy. Her eyes narrowed at the dried blood on his shirt’s collar.  


“Today’s been pleasant; you?”  


“Same.” Reyna dark eyes hardened as she set her jaw. _Okay_ , Eli thought, _I guess the chit-chat portion is finished._  


“Right, so you sent me to see Octavian…”  


Reyna gave a small nod. “And what does he have to say?”  


Eli delivered Octavian’s grim message regarding the progress of the giant’s army. The praetor kept shooting glances at the doorway, trying to make sure that no one was eavesdropping.  


“Lupa and her wolves are doing all they can,” he concluded. “But at worst, um or at their best, the invading army will be here in four to five days.”  


Reyna stared at Eli, almost like she was blaming him for the terrible news. She noticed and adjusted her composure. She sat up straight (well _straighter_ ) as Eli waited for the next inevitable question.  


“And what of,” her voice tightened with control, “the other situation?  


He faced Reyna, but Eli couldn’t help glaring at the empty praetor’s chair next to her. He crossed his arms and forced himself to look directly at her.  


“The news about Grace –” he mimicked the apathy in Reyna’s voice, “– hasn’t changed. There are no signs regarding his disappearance or present location. The gods, including my father, continue to remain silent. My boss also tells me that Olympus is still closed.”  


Eli broke eye contact and resumed glaring at the empty throne. Reyna’s reaction over the news was not his business, at least that’s what he told himself. The praetor began to speak.  


“Is there anything else?”  


The question caught Eli off-guard. Was she referring to his thoughts about Jason, or referring to his report?  


“Um, what do you mean?”  


“Do you have anything else to report?” she repeated bluntly. Their meeting was done, and Reyna was trying to kick him out of the camp headquarters in a polite way. Yet one thing did pop into Eli’s head.  


“Nico, I mean Pluto’s ambassador, arrived earlier today.”  


Reyna’s faced paled so much that, along with her regal posture, she resembled a statue of her mother.  


“I see.” She took a deep breath and to Eli’s surprise, her composure dropped. Her shoulders slackened and she fidgeted with her cloak. It reminded Eli of a kid with their security blanket. Another minute of silence passed before she spoke again.  


“Have you met our newest… _recruit_?” she asked suspiciously.  


“No, I haven’t,” Eli said apologetically. “I was making a delivery to the Seven Hills during the alarm. I arrived in time to see you take him here.”  


Reyna exhaled. “Well, he was brought by Hazel Levesque and Frank Zhang, along with an introduction from the goddess Juno herself.” She seemed to be choosing her words carefully, as if trying to not say anything that might come back and bite her. “His abilities and Juno’s declaration make him out as a son of Neptune.”  


With all that information, Eli couldn’t stop his mind from wandering - jumping from Octavian’s readings, to Nico’s arrival, and back to the new guy. _A son of Neptune_ , he thought ominously. Reyna cupped her chin with her fingers, gazing curiously at the messenger.  


"Communication is a specialty of yours, being a child of Mercury” she said. “Now, what do you make of this information, as well as the information you’ve gathered earlier today?”  


 _Child of Mercury_ , his parentage. The way Reyna acknowledged it unearthed a bitter memory from last October. He couldn’t help but let shame and anger wash over him. He took a deep breath and stepped into his familiar role of _analyst_.  


“Supposedly, Jason Grace was brought to Camp Jupiter with a secret revelation that named the queen of Olympus as his patron. Now the same has happened with this new recruit. Something big is about to happen, or it’s already begun. Even Nico’s arrival… It almost feels like a game… and all the pieces have now been set."  


“Yes,” Reyna fidgeted with her ring, “Juno is Jason’s patron and I do find it a bit, _coincidental_ , that this new recruit shares that same standing. I have not felt such a strong sense of destiny since,” Reyna let out a sigh, “since the day I left San Juan.” She said _San Juan_ with an accent.  


Eli felt like he was intruding and was about to dismiss himself until he happened to look at Aurum and Argentum. Strangely, they were both flanking the empty throne that belonged to Jason. Instead of being in their usual sitting watchdog position, they were standing on four legs, ears pointed, on alert.  


Eli’s heart started to race; once again, he felt ashamed and angry, along with an extra emotion: fear. The world seemed to be spinning; Eli took a shaky step back. Reyna’s accent was still buzzing in Eli’s ears; Trembling, he croaked out a phrase in Spanish.  


“ _No – no. No soy responsable_.”  


He was remembering that day; it was six days since Jason disappeared. Camp Jupiter was at a breaking point.  


Groups were sent back and forth, scouting the state of California. Octavian was slaughtering enough stuffed animals to fill the Coliseum; Dakota and Gwen were trying their best to keep up the Fifth Cohort from going crazy.  


The Romans needed something to show progress was being made in their investigations. So it did not surprise Eli when he was arrested for the disappearance of Jason Grace.

...

  


He was not allowed to wear the camp’s purple shirt, let alone a toga. Wearing a dingy grey shirt, a pair of jeans and sandals, Eli made his way on stage, escorted by two guards. He found comfort that his hands and feet weren’t chained.  


Eli tried to avoid looking at the audience of senators, veterans, and Lares; some were jeering while others conversed, anxiously awaiting his trial. They quieted down as Reyna began to speak.  


“Romans, it has been more than a week since our praetor, Jason Grace, vanished. Our investigations and searches have yielded no conclusive results.” She hesitated, “I understand the need for drastic measures.”  


Reyna faced Eli, her face and voice betraying no sympathy. “Élie Basara, son of Mercury, soldier of Rome for over seven years. Due to your history and volatile relationship with Jason Grace, you are deemed culpable for his disappearance. How do you plead?”  


Eli’s body shivered with fear. “Not guilty.”  


The crowd began to hiss. Reyna silenced them all with a glare.  


“Very well,” she said. “Because of the severity of your charge and the nature of your parentage, normal procedures cannot be used.”  


Reyna clapped her hands. A throne appeared at the center of the stage. It was crudely sculpted from a tannish boulder and erratically tinged with burgundy streaks. The throne emitted a strange aura, strong enough to make the audience lean back in unison. Even with that, Eli felt himself drawn to the chair. Reyna began to address the audience again.  


“This throne was fashioned from the Tarpeian Rock itself. Used to execute traitors and perjurers in Ancient Rome, it will be used today to draw out his honesty.”  


Invisible hands grabbed Eli, gently guiding him to sit on the throne, where they then held him in place. Ghostly voices, the phantoms of the executed, whispered and cried out, silent to everyone but him.  


Aurum and Argentum separated and began to stand on the each side of the throne; Octavian stood by, next to a table topped with a mountain stuffed animals.  


“My hounds will be used to snuff out his lies, in case the son of Mercury manages to deceive the Tarpeian Throne. Octavian will also be present, as his auguries will confirm the truth of his statements.”  


She nodded grimly to the crowd. “Let’s begin.”  


...

  


For roughly two hours, Eli sat in that enchanted throne, being forced to answer question after question.  


Never once did they ask him the straight-forward question of whether or not he had something to do with Jason’s absence. Instead, they asked for details about his life.  


They asked, and Eli told them about his childhood and his admittance into the Wolf House. Eli relived his first quest where Jason had gotten injured and how his grudge against Jupiter’s son flickered to life. They heard about his friendship with Kasey; the crowd became fascinated when Eli recounted her death at Mt. Tam and the subsequent confrontation that resulted with the scars on his right arm. They examined his recollections, his personal views, and pried into his intimate thoughts.  


No matter how much he wanted to, Eli could not stop himself from talking; the throne forced him to spill his secrets. Eventually, Eli drifted in and out of consciousness but his mouth continued to speak.  


Memories and feelings so hidden that Eli had forgotten about were drawn out by the Tarpeian Throne. Once, he opened his eyes and found himself on a rocky beach, with a storm raging overhead. The scene shifted and he was back on the plane with his mother, gazing out the window. A woman with strange wings appeared flying and vanished, laughing coldly. This kept going on, the visions transporting him to the past and present with every blink. At last, the two most important questions were asked:  


“Are you responsible from whatever predicament has befallen Jason Grace?”  


“No,” he croaked, “I am not responsible.”  


“Why should we take your word, and believe that you are not a threat to Rome?”  


Fatigued and thirsty, Eli replied: “This place took me in. This place was loved by Kasey, and is loved by Reyna. I would never betray them, or Rome.”  


The audience murmured among each other. After some minutes had passed, the verdict was in: Eli was found non-guilty of Jason’s disappearance. He was released from the throne, which robbed the last bit of physical and mental strength he had.  


Two legionnaires carried Eli and carelessly deposited him on a couch. Something was thrown at his lap, but Eli could barely open his eyelids, let alone move his body.  


“Shouldn’t we at least help him with the nectar and ambrosia?” asked one of the legionnaires. _Terry_ , Eli recognized the voice of a fellow soldier of the Fifth Cohort.  


“Hah, as if,” said his partner. _Roy_? “Reyna said to place him on the couch and _bring_ him nectar and ambrosia. I’m doing just that.”  


“But look at him,” Terry sympathetically pointed out. “He can’t even hold up his head.”  


“If you want to help the guy who _admitted_ his hatred towards Jason, be my guest. I’ll be sure to sweep up your ashes after Jupiter strikes you down.”  


Eli heard both of them walk away, as he nodded off again. He felt empty, like his entire essence was evaporating as the winged woman’s cold laughter rang into his ears.  


When he came to, he was muttering, “ _not responsible, not responsible_ ,” as Reyna tried to make him drink from a flask of nectar.  


...

  


“ _I am not responsible_ ,” he muttered again in Spanish.  


Reyna rested her hand on his shoulder, which yanked him out of his shock.  


“I know,” she said softly, “I believe you.”  


Embarrassed, Eli stared at the ground. “I’m sorry, I – you shouldn’t have to see…” his voice trailed off.  


“No, I should apologize,” said Reyna sincerely. “I should have never allowed The Tarpeian Throne to be used. It is meant for _assured_ criminals, not for innocent soldiers. Not for people like you. You _are_ a loyal citizen of Rome."  


Eli met her eyes. “Thanks," he said gratefully.  


He collected himself for a moment before asking if there was anything else he could do for Reyna. She tried to object, saying that he had done enough, but Eli confidently said that he didn’t mind. After some thought, she gave him one last order.  


“Find Frank Zhang and relieve him from the new recruit; Zhang needs time to prepare for the evening's muster anyway. You are to meet the son of Neptune. His name is –” she hesitated “–his name is Percy Jackson. ”  


“You got it, Reyna,” Eli said with a thankful smile, even though he was a bit confused with the request. Plus a bit curious.  


“And Eli,”  


“Yes?”  


“Please get cleaned up first,” Reyna said, glaring at his bloodied shirt. "You look like you ran into a wall."


	7. VI. The Recruit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meeting with Camp Jupiter's newest recruit, it is revealed how Eli got his lightning-stricken arm.
> 
> Special Guest Narrator:  
>  **Percy Jackson**

Percy nearly killed the messenger.

After the bathhouse, he still had loads of questions about Camp Jupiter. Frank tried his best to answer but Percy could tell the big guy was probably as new as he was. As Frank was answering if the aqueducts were built for decoration or function, Percy felt a tingle on the back of his neck. Muscle memory kicked in as he instinctively uncapped Riptide and swung behind him.

“Whoa!” yelled a boy’s voice.

Percy stopped at mid-swing just as he was about to cut down a very surprised kid. The boy must have been well-trained. His arm was raised to block the blade with a steel armguard, while his left leg was slightly bent like he planned to use the blow’s momentum to enter into a dodge-roll. Percy realized his sword was still pointed at the kid and promptly put it away.

“I’m so sorry,” he apologized. “I didn’t mean to – I just –” To his surprise, the kid began to laugh.

“It’s okay. It’s my fault anyways. I got careless and misjudged the distance,” he told Percy as if he was supposed to understand. “Though, I’m not used to being greeted with a sword to my face."

The kid looked at Percy almost like he was sizing him up. “You’re skilled,” he concluded, “probably even better than most here. He adjusted his armguard. “I’m Eli, messenger for the legion,” he said as he extended his hand.

“Percy, um – the new guy, I guess.”

He knew he saw Eli back when he entered the camp’s headquarters, but he didn’t get a good look at him then. The kid was no older than Hazel’s brother, and about just as tall.

His skin was the color of caramel, with black hair that looked like he had just gotten out of bed so it pointed and swayed in random directions. He wore the standard purple shirt with black camouflage pants and black military boots that had – _wings_? The kid blushed in embarrassment and wings quickly folded away.

“Hey Frank,” Eli said.

“Sup,” Frank replied. He was behaving nervously, as if the kid had a habit of delivering bad news.

“Nothing much, compared to the day you guys had,” Eli said impressed. “I heard you guys put on quite a show.”

Apparently, this comment made Frank even more nervous, almost like he wasn’t used to praise.

“Yeah, you should’ve seen him,” Percy spoke up. “Frank here shot a gorgon right between the eyes.”

“Gorgons? Wow I missed out," Eli said amazed. "Nice job, Frank.”

The big guy smiled and realized that the two weren’t kidding with their comments.

“Anyways,” Eli rubbed the back of his head and addressed Frank, “the muster begins in about an hour. I’ve been instructed to take Percy off your hands Frank, so you could get ready in time.”

The announcement bummed Percy out. Don’t get it wrong, Eli seemed like a good guy. But Percy didn’t like the idea of being passed off to a stranger. He must have made a face because Eli immediately wiped off his smile.

“It’s cool, dude,” Percy assured the kid before turning to Frank, “You saved my life. The least I could do is making sure you get ready for your thing.”

Frank was still a bit shy from the compliment, but nodded confidently at Percy's support.

“Alright Percy, “I’ll see you later...?" Frank's voice said uncertain.

“Definitely,” Percy answered with a grin.

Frank smiled as he turned to walk towards the camp, leaving Percy alone with the kid.”

“So where to?” he asked, hoping Eli would show him some new area of Camp Jupiter that Hazel and Frank skipped over. The kid looked surprised at Percy’s happy and eager tone.

“Honestly, I have no clue,” Eli said, bewildered.

His eyes looked up and to the side, as if mentally debating an idea. A couple seconds later, he spoke up again.

“Well, we have time to kill. I guess – I guess I could show you my favorite spot in the camp, if you want."

 

* * *

 

Percy could see why Eli like this spot. With golden crops waving in the wind, surrounding an array of stone blocks, it was different from the hustle and bustle of Camp Jupiter. Also, the spot seemed to have an effect on Eli – with each step, his composure relaxed, his laughter came easily, and Eli opened up more and more about himself.

Along the way here, the two compared their experiences at the Wolf House but when Percy, being a newcomer, wasn’t able to say much about Camp Jupiter, Eli began recounting his experiences of tough training, the annual festivals and games, and the overall good times he shared.

“– So I try to get up but there’s grass weaved between my shoelaces of both my shoes,” Eli laughed. “Meanwhile, Kasey, who gave herself that little head-start, is yelling at me to hurry up, like it’s _my_ fault.”

“No way,” Percy’s laughed as well. His sides were starting to ache from all the stories Eli told him. “So where’s Kasey now? Can we meet her before the thing starts?”

Percy knew he had hit a nerve. The kid’s face slowly dropped – the cheerful eyes became wistful and the smile was sucked in.

“She – Kasey’s dead," Eli said softly. "She died last summer,”

Shocked, Percy didn’t know what to say. The kid looked so devastated, which was awful considering how full of life he was just a couple of seconds ago. Percy decided it was best to pull Eli away from his memories; he tried to change the subject by focusing on the present.

“Hey, can I ask a question?”

“Yeah – go ahead.”

“Why aren’t you getting ready for that thing, like Frank?”

Eli blinked. “I don’t – I’m not required to be with my cohort,” he said, a bit flustered. The kid tilted his head and pursed his lips like he was trying to stop more words from spilling out of his mouth

“You don’t have to –” Percy began to say. Now he felt like an idiot by making the kid even more miserable with his question.

“Yes, I do; for your sake.” Eli gave a grim smile. “If you’re going to join the legion, you need to know.

The declaration confused Percy a bit.

Eli readjusted his armguard, exposing his tattoo: a caduceus followed by eight dark lines. Doing a bit of mental math, Percy assumed that the kid had been fighting monsters since he was _seven_. The fact did not surprise him; in fact, it felt vaguely familiar. Percy grimaced as the small memory faded. Luckily, Eli did not notice.

“They – I’m an outcast. My comrades – they don’t trust me,” the kid confessed in a stoic voice.

“Is it because of who your dad is?” Percy asked carefully. The caduceus tattoo brought out a distant feeling of… _suspicion_? Hazy memories of a dangerous theft and mostly harmless pranks surfaced, but quickly dissipated.

“My dad?”

“You know, him being the god of thieves.”

“Hah, if it was over that, I wouldn’t be complaining much,” Eli said with an amused scoff before resuming his melancholy demeanor.

“But how can they not trust you? You’ve lived here since you in like, kindergarten. Plus, who else here laughs after nearly being sliced up – again, sorry for that.”

Eli gave him a bewildered look, but Percy’s remark wasn’t enough to crack a smile on his face.

“Thanks. But sometimes your reputation – what you do and what people say – is what defines you… especially at Camp Jupiter.” He stared at the sky, as if it was responsible for his troubles. “It’s kind of been that way ever since I was a kid... _he_ -” Eli's voiced trailed off.

He hesitated in asking more out of Eli’s sake, but then the kid turned locked eyes with him and Percy saw things he didn’t notice before – bitterness and desperation, as well as tiredness in those eyes. Eli looked like he needed someone to hear him out about a weight he silently carried.

“Tell me about it,” Percy encouraged gently. 

 

* * *

  

“Now your bones will heal in about a week’s time, but the scars – we tried but there was nothing we could about them,” summarized the healer as Reyna walked in. Strangely, her dogs were not accompanying her.

“Excuse us, please,” ordered Reyna. The healer nodded and exited the room. After looking at Eli and his injuries, she began to speak.

“So the Lares are stating that you, and you alone, entered the armory, where, in your grief, began lashing out at the equipment. They say you struck a piece that supposedly held a curse, which resulted in your wounds. Jason was notified but by the time he got there, you had already vanished.” She narrowed her eyes. “Is that true?”

No doubt, she already knew the truth. There was no point in lying to Reyna. “No; I asked the Lares to cover for me... and _Jason_.”

 

... 

 

He landed onto the floor, completely stunned by the impact.

His eyes were dark and heavy from lack of sleep. His hair was now flattened from malnourishment. The idea of holding a conversation was starting to become a foreign concept. Eli was so tired he didn’t even see Jason standing in front of him until he bumped into him. Now the moment he dreaded had finally arrived.

Rejecting Jason’s hand, Eli stood up and muttered a quick apology, trying to walk around the praetor but Jason had already placed his hand on Eli’s shoulder.

“Hang on,” said Jason with a stupid grin, like the two were friends or something. “Are you alright? You’ve been – I mean, I noticed I haven’t seen you since –”

“– since the funerals,” interrupted Eli. “What’s your point?”

“I’m worried about you dude,” Jason hesitated, “Reyna is too. In fact, she sent me to –“

“Well don't. I already spoke with her.” She was the one who ordered Eli to take a break from his duties. “Reyna knows I’m fine.”

“And that’s cool. But right now, I'm not asking to talk with you as a praetor - I'm asking as a friend," Jason released his grip on Eli’s shoulder and offered his hand. "Just humor me, please?”

Reading his body language, Eli could see that Jason was giving him the _impression_ of control over the situation, but it was contradicted the way the son of Jupiter was blocking the hallway. _No way out_ , Eli angrily concluded.

“Alright,” Eli said grudgingly. He grabbed Jason’s hand, as if giving him a handshake. “You know the drill.”

Jason let out a smile of relief like he was thinking, _well that was easier than I thought_ , as the two disappeared from the barracks in the blink of an eye.

 

…

 

Eli failed at suppressing his surprise.

“I was – This isn’t the principia,” he sneered.

Through Eli’s power, Jason transported them to the armory, a stone room filled with golden and iron equipment. Eli could hear the distant cacophony emanating the neighboring forge, as well as the yelling coming from the Field of Mars.

“I know,” Jason said. “I figured this place was less… rigid.” The son of Jupiter had positioned himself in front of the doorway that led into another room that held the only exit; the son of Mercury though, had his back to a dead end. Eli forced himself to look at Jason.

“So we’re here; now what?”

Jason wore the same look he had whenever he was analyzing a battlefield.

“How are you doing? How have you been?” he asked calmly as he pulled up an empty chair to sit on. “And don’t say, ‘I already told you, I’m fine,’” Jason added with a friendly smile.

“That sounds like an order. What else do you want me to say?” Eli remained standing, refusing to grab the chair that was close by. “That is the truth: I’m fine.”

Jason had the nerve to chuckle.

“Really, because you look like you haven’t slept in weeks. You barely stay for meals, so I doubt you’re eating well. And I can see how _winded_ you are from that short dash here. Usually, you’d be able to do that in full armor and still be capable of fighting without any needing a breath.”

He was right: Eli felt like his lungs were on fire. His body was begging to sit down and Eli was doing his best to keep himself standing straight up.

“Anything else?” Eli spat.

“Yes. Now I can keep going on but the point is: you’re not fine. Eli, _she_ wouldn’t want you to beat yourself up like this.” Jason gave Eli a sympathetic look.

_She_ , Eli thought, _she’s dead_. He could feel the adrenaline kick in. He wanted to break that pitying smile off of Jason’s face.

“I’m flattered and honored that the son of Jupiter cares so much about me,” Eli mocked, “but I don’t need help. And I especially don’t help from you!”

Jason looked dumbstruck, which pleased Eli until a sheepish grin spread across the praetor’s face.

“You’ve never called me ‘the son of Jupiter’ before.”

Eli shot Jason an incredulous glare. “That is who you _are_.”

“Yeah, but –” he shook his head, “– never mind. If you don’t want my help, that’s cool. But just answer my first question: How are you doing?”

“Why do you care so much how I’m doing? No one in this place does! No one except Kase–”

Even as his voice was cracking, or even as the terrible images from that day filled his thoughts, no tears fell from Eli’s eyes. Instead of shaking over grief, he was shaking out of angry. Eli took in one shaky breath to stable his breathing.

“The truth,” he said. “The truth is that while you, with over one-hundred legionnaires, stormed the Titan base, Kasey was left to fight and die alone. The truth is that while you were carried on a shield _alive_ , I was left to carry – to carry her broken body! And now you’re here, acting like we’re friends.”

“I’m –” Jason began. “I get it. You lost a lot that day. Others here can relate too. But you shouldn’t go through it alone.” He began to walk towards the boy.

“Don’t!” Eli yelled. He understood why Jason picked the armory to meet. The uproar from the forges and camp were there to muffle the outbursts – the outbursts that _Eli_ would cause. The revelation only served to make him angrier.

Jason raised his hands in a surrendering gesture. “Eli, I’m –”

“What, you’re ‘sorry?’” Eli walked forward and met Jason’s eyes. “You want truth. Let’s start with you first: I know about the _maps_.”

Jason's eyes narrowed. “What do you –?”

“The maps; the one you had made. The one you replaced. She trusted you! And you sent her to her death!”

Eli had gotten his hands on the files from the Titan War. One map was drawn to show ten small armies of monsters over a specific area. Another map, same area and design, had only one small army along with Jason’s signature at approval; Kasey was given the latter. Jason had given her a suicidal mission under the guise of an easy task. He sacrificed her to ensure his own victory. And now, Jason was standing silent after Eli’s claim.

“And you’re not even denying it,” Eli said, disgusted. He walked right by Jason, who suddenly grabbed him by the wrist.

“Wait,” commanded Jason in a firm voice.

“Let me go,” Eli said through gritted teeth. He tried to yank his arm free, but he was still far too weak to do even that.

“You have to let me explain.”

“I don’t have to do anything for –“

“No, you have to hear this.” He tightened his grip and pulled the boy close. “Kasey knew what she had to do. She chose to –” Eli threw a punch at Jason’s jaw.

_TWACKKKRRSSSHHH!!!_

Eli flew back and slammed his arm on doorway. He heard bones break but that pain was nothing: his outer forearm was blistering and smoking. Lightning had run from his knuckle to his elbow.

He heard Jason shouting, running towards him. Eli’s astraphobia began to kick in as the sound of thunder continued to roar in his ears.He raised his head and kicked the floor, trying to inch himself away from Jason

“St – stay back!” Eli shouted.

“No! Let me help you!” Jason caught up to him easily and tried to keep Eli from moving.

In his panic, Eli dashed. But his fear, along Jason’s weight made his ability unreliable. With a burst of speed, the two crashed into a stock of armor. Jason, dazed, stood slowly up from the wreckage as Eli backed away, cradling his ruined arm.

One set of armor had landed in front of the boy. It had a subtle design of vines along with multiple dents: it was Kasey’s. Eli could only stare as memories drowned out the thunder. His phobia gave way to grief.

A purple _Lar_ suddenly materialized between Jason and Eli. The spirit, baffled by the chaotic atmosphere, zeroed in on Eli's injury and locked eyes with him. Eli regained enough focus to send a silent plea to the Lar, who nodded grimly before dissipating.

Eli gave Jason one last glare, “Keep away from me,” he muttered

The son of Jupiter remained speechless as the boy vanished. Over at the medical bay, a healer nearly had a heart attack as Eli, unconscious, disheveled, and injured, dropped right in front of him.

 

...

 

Back at the medical bay, Eli had just finished giving Reyna his testimony.

Eli didn’t include the part about Jason and the maps; that revelation would just make things worse. Looking at the scars, he couldn’t help but feel afraid of what Reyna would do _him_ in order to keep that fact hidden.

Instead, he gave a weak explanation that Jason's was the last person he wanted to see and lashed out at him. In retrospect, that was a foolish thing to do; Jason had obviously told Reyna exactly what happened before she visited Eli. But Reyna took Eli's explanation without even a blink.

“What occurred in the armory with remain secret," Reyna concluded.

It made no difference keeping the confrontation a secret though. The bruise on Jason’s jaw and the branching scars on Eli’s arm were more than enough to help the campers connect the dots and see through the Lares’ tale.

Once again, rumors about Eli, ranging from silliness and severity, erupted. The campers stared even when he hid his scars under an armguard. And they couldn’t resist making lighting noises with their mouths whenever Eli appeared.

Jason did his best to quash the gossip but his bruised jaw made it difficult. He did keep his distance from the messenger. Whenever the two had to meet, it was stiff and curt – full of nods and one-worded answers.

After three weeks, the interest was over the fight was beginning to die out… when all of a sudden, Jason mysteriously disappeared. And once again, all eyes turned on Eli.

 

* * *

 

What surprised, and saddened, Percy the most was the way the kid talked about his encounters with Jason Grace and the other campers: Eli never made himself out to be the victim. He spoke as if he _deserved_ to be an outcast.

Eli had removed his armguard during the course of his stories and showed Percy his scars. Percy thought it was the coolest thing ever at first. It was like someone had tattooed a bare tree in red ink over his arm. Percy then felt like throwing up when he noticed how similar the branches looked to blood veins. _As if the lighting had burned along -_ Percy shuddered and pushed the remaining thought away.

Earlier, the way Eli talked about Kasey made her seem like she was his sister. When he said that Jason failed in his duty as a leader and got Kasey killed, Percy couldn’t help but to feel guilty. Somehow, that account sounded familiar, as if Percy himself had lived the same experience but with one difference – he didn’t lose a sister; he failed in saving one.

In the end, what really caught Percy off-guard was that even though Eli started off saying that his comrades didn’t trust him, he spoke highly of them; it was evident that despite the bitterness and resentfulness in his voice, the kid had nothing but love for Camp Jupiter. That was enough make Percy smile. He didn't say anything but Percy guessed Elo noticed it too. And it was enough to shake the kid out of his gloom. The weight inside of him seemed to lessen.

Now the two were sitting on the ground; the kid was transitioning back to his old cheery bit by bit. Suddenly, Eli’s head began to steam. Percy had heard cases of human combustion and immediately stood up. Out of shock and desperation, he used his abilities to zero in on a nearby pond. He was about to summon the water, but Eli gestured for Percy to relax.

From the vapors surrounding his head, a girl solidified. She was slightly transparent, floating in mid-air. The girl wore a bright yellow shirt and her curly white hair was pulled back into a wild and fluffy pony-tail.

She whispered something into Eli’s ear. After he nodded and thanked her, the steam-girl winked at Percy before literally vanishing into thin air.

“What – who was it?”

“Oh her? That’s Lana, one of my coworkers,” Eli nonchalantly answered. “She’s a _nebulae_ – a cloud nymph,” he added after seeing the quizzical look on Percy’s face.

“So you work with... clouds?” Percy was tempted to make a joke and say "airheads," but he thought that would be a bit rude.

“Yup, uh long story.” Eli got up and brushed himself off. He looked in the direction of the camp, as if judging the distance.

“Anyways,” he continued, “she came to tell me that the muster will begin fifteen minutes – which means Reyna is expecting us to be there in about _two_ minutes.”

Percy had enough sense to know that they could never make Reyna’s deadline. It was like a fifteen minute hike to get here.

“If we run, we could make it in eight. Technically, we won’t be late,” Percy optimistically offered.

Eli gave Percy’s idea some thought.

“True but I know a faster way.” Eli extended his hand to Percy. He must have looked really confused because Eli began to chuckle. Nevertheless, Percy shook his hand.

“Pleased to me you, I'm Percy," he joked. "So what’s the plan – are we going to magically skip to the muster in time?”

“Something like that,” Eli laughed, as the wind picked up and the colors began to blend and stretch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to switch it up in this chapter and make Percy the narrator.  
> It also gave me a chance to describe Eli's overall appearance. 
> 
> So Eli's coworker is a cloud nymph; I wonder who his boss could be.. and why.


	8. VII. The War Game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nico delivers Eli a message... and the news might change Eli's entire perspective about his own future.

“Shouldn't you be down there, getting ready with your friends?” Nico asked with a twinge of annoyance in his voice.

Eli scoffed as he reached the top of the observation tower. He really didn't feel like answering this question again.

“Excused; I’m the official liaison to the Ambassador of Pluto remember,” Eli shrugged, closed his eyes, and gave his best _what-can-I-do_ smile in response to Nico’s furrowed brow. He sat down and noticed Gwen was shooting a look of disappointment at the observation tower. Naturally, it was aimed at Eli.

She approached him during dinner, grinning because it was the first time in weeks that Eli was finally present to join in war games. Gwen hoped he would participate but as she could see now, he was “excused.”

Now Eli wasn't afraid of taking part in the war games. Gladiator and Chariot competitions, Death ball – Eli participated in those games because they were mostly individual, one-on-one, competitions. But Siege, storming a fortress in a teams, against teams – no thank you. Eli told Percy only half the story.

Yes, he was not trusted. Even though he was found not responsible for Jason’s disappearance, everyone still blamed him for it… and they always reminded him of that fact during Siege. With the other war games, Eli showed that he could give as much as he got; the bruises Eli and his opponents had at the end demonstrated this. But during Siege, it’s not only every cohort against the Fifth – it’s every cohort, _including_ the Fifth, against Eli

 

* * *

 

“I’m probably dreaming, but _you_ are actually here for the war games,” Gwen said with excitement. “Usually, you’re off in Mendocino with your second job.”

She had a point - every week or so for the past three months, Eli was working up north for a _special_ friend. Eli never asked how but his employer always requested Eli’s help during, and only on, the Siege games. Reyna was contacted and a couple minutes later, Eli left before the engineers had even begun to build. He did appreciate it though. The timing was convenient enough so Eli didn't appear to be chickening out of the games. But tonight, he was still in Camp Jupiter. He guessed his boss didn’t require help right now.

“Yup, still here” Eli tried to dull the resentment in his voice.

“So can I assume that you’ll be playing tonight?” Gwen asked optimistically. “We could really use your help.”

Without meaning to, Eli began rubbing his left shoulder. Somehow from that gesture, the nine-inch scar that ran across the back of his leg calf prickled in irritation. Immediately, Eli lost his appetite and pushed aside his  _Navarin D’Agneau._  He had received that injury during the last Siege he took part in.

“Really, are you sure that everyone won’t mind the _poenus_ joining in on the fun?” he shot back sarcastically, matching the level of joy in Gwen’s voice.

Her face fell and Eli immediately felt bad and apologized. She was the nicest girl on the Fifth, always socializing with the soldiers in her cohort and making sure they were okay. You couldn't get mad at someone like that.

“It’s alright,” Gwen said as she sat down next to him. “I shouldn't assume that just because everyone is smiling and happy, that you are too.” She squeezed his hand. “So Eli, how are you doing today?”

They conversed, trading bits of gossip and jokes. Gwen did most of the talking though – not that he minded. She was good company, and Eli did appreciate that she spoke to him out of genuine concern and sympathy. But he wanted something different – he wanted friends… or at least people who didn't see him as an inconvenience, or look at him with pity or fear.

Eli began to wish he had sat down where Percy was. He thought about it coming in, but seeing Percy with Hazel, Frank, and Nico, Eli felt as if he would be intruding. Instead he took his usual seat away from the good times everyone else was having; he dined on the low table nearest the exit, rereading one of the books his mother wrote. He enjoyed looking over his mother's ideas and seeing her smiling photo on the inside of the back cover. Corny, but it was a small way to feel like she was still with him, like he wasn't completely alone.

“I meant what I said earlier” added Gwen after their earlier conversation had died, “we could really use your help tonight.”

“So did I,” Eli replied, “Your team won’t like it if there was a poenus –”

“Don’t use that word!” Gwen angrily hissed. Her sudden interjection startled Eli so much that he knocked over his unfinished meal. Luckily the aurae caught and whisked the food away.

“I’m sorry,” he said carefully. “But it is how everybody refers to me as,” he added in a mutter.

Gwen placed a hand on Eli’s shoulder. “Look at me”

Eli obeyed and turned his head.

“Not everyone believes the rumors, or thinks of you as a… My point is, you _do_ have allies – friends at camp,” Gwen spoke softly, trying to assure the boy.

Eli pursed his lips and turned to look at the mess hall’s occupants. The campers were scattered around tables, trading their own jokes and gossip. He looked at the table were most of his former _friends_  dined at; his old spot was filled in by another camper. He remembered the moment when the very people he considered allies had left him. They had kicked Eli out without words, without force. Jason’s disappearance made him a leper.

“Yeah, I sure do,” he mumbled.

During each war game, the campers acted harsher and harsher with the messenger; they would play a game they called _Picking on the Poenus_. Some members of the Fifth would participate, while the rest would remain apathetic and turn a blind-eye at their antics.

His teammates would sabotage Eli’s armor, which in the end would consist of loose straps and badly fitted scraps. Then, his cohort would leave him to fend for himself against the opposing teams. They would claim that Eli moved so fast that they couldn't keep up and give him backup.

He turned to look at Gwen. “Um, do you mind giving me some space?” he asked politely. “I need some time to think about the war games.”

Gwen was surprised by Eli’s request, “Yeah – I mean, no. I don’t mind.”  She smiled and clapped his shoulder. “And don’t worry. You’ll be fine. I know you won’t let us down.”

As she left, Eli thought about the night, five months, when he got injured.

He was flying, defending himself from arrows and dodging projectiles that were being shot from the top of the fortress. Normally, he didn't use his winged boots. Everyone complained that it was a disadvantage; they would tell Jason the same thing about his wind and lightning powers. But now, he had had enough of being a punching bag and being expected to stand idle.  _I’ll go over the walls and fight by myself,_ he thought,  _I’m basically giving the crowd what they want._ It would be him versus two cohorts.

He had almost made it to the top of the fortress when suddenly, a searing pain erupted from the back of his leg. A _pilum_ had been thrown behind him and it had sliced across his calf. Only a member from his team could have thrown it.

Knowing he couldn't remain airborne and continue deflecting the aerial threats, he landed and desperately defended himself from the incoming onslaught of opponents, while ignoring the throbbing pain. He was doing pretty well with a useless leg, until someone noticed his limp and the blood. They kicked some rubble on his injury and, while he cried out in agony and fell on his knee, a  _pugio_ struck Eli’s shoulder.

The last thing he remembered was Dakota charging in, yelling at everyone to back off as he picked up and carried Eli to an awaiting eagle.

 

* * *

 

“You’re being surprisingly quiet.”

Nico’s comment jolted Eli from his daydream.

“Sorry, I just –” An amusing thought popped into Eli’s head. “Hang on, doesn't this mean you _enjoy_ hearing me talk?” he asked smiling.

Nico’s face twitched. “Don’t flatter yourself, Basara.” Another brief silence came before Nico’s spoke again. “I assumed you would be hounding me for information right about now.”

Eli’s mind drew a blank, “Information about what?”

Nico threw such a harsh look, Eli swore his bedhead had straightened out from the goose bumps.

“Sorry, I had a way busier day than I expected,” Eli quickly stammered out, "I’m a bit off right now." It took a while for Pluto’s Ambassador to chill out.

“Three months ago," Nico spoke, "you asked me to look for anything regarding your friend, Kasey Lennox. The last time I visited, I couldn't tell you what I found out because you weren't here. Hazel told me you were working or something.”

Eli did remember mentioning something about Kasey to Nico, but he didn't remember if he indeed asked. Either way, Eli was all ears - or at trying to, since the noisy beating of his own heart was hard to ignore.

“I was up north,” he gulped. “What did you find out?”

“It was taxing; I thought it was because I was trying to track down a Roman soul –” Nico paused, but managed to continue. “I wasn't able to locate to your friend, Kasey Lennox because she _isn't_ in the Underworld anymore. She chose to be reborn.”

Eli could only react to news with a dull "What?"

“You’re sist – your friend chose rebirth.” Nico repeated.

For some reason, the news bothered Nico a lot. He avoided eye contact and began to monitor the soldiers ahead, leaving the other boy to think about what he just heard.

Suddenly, Eli started chuckling. He couldn't help himself. He felt like he should be _celebrating_ the news Nico gave him.

“You’re _laughing?_ ” Pluto’s Ambassador remarked with an appalled confusion.

Eli calmed down. “I’m sorry. It’s just, that’s the greatest news I’ve ever heard.”

Nico fumed, “How is it ‘the greatest news’ you've ever heard?” He stood up and glared. “Don’t you realize that even if you could talk to the dead or go into the Underworld, you can never see your _sister_ again!” Nico’s eyes were wide in surprise, like he revealed something he shouldn't have said. Immediately his expression shifted into a scowl and he turned to resume watching the other Romans.

_Nico... He lost his sister too_ , surmised Eli. He didn't know much about the other boy, so that realization surprised him. Like Nico said, Eli did most of the talking during their few conversations.

“Nico,” he approached cautiously, “I’m sorry I laughed.”

“You don’t have to apologize –” Nico muttered.

“Then let me explain.” Eli took a deep breath. “When you said Kasey chose rebirth, I heard something different: I heard that Kasey died a hero. I heard that she achieved Elysium. I laughed out of joy, out of _relief_." Eli sighed and gathered up his courage. "In her own special way, Kasey’s showing me that she’s fine and that she's moved on. I think it’s her way of telling me that I can - that it's alright for me to… _move on_.” The last two words were caught in his throat.

Off in the distance, the sounds of the war games rang out; the battle has started, but it seemed muted and small compared to what Eli felt. He felt free. He had thought about the concept of “moving on” multiple times, he couldn't do it; he felt guilty because he thought moving on meant the same as forgetting. But now, Eli finally understood concept. Right now, moving on meant to _honor_. He had to smile – first Reyna, then Percy, and now Nico, of all people, had given Eli an impromptu therapy session.

A couple of minutes in silence passed by until either of them spoke again. Nico looked like he was about to say something but then he unexpectedly stood up. He leaned on the front railing, trying to spot something in the battle.

“Where’s Hazel?”

“Hazel?”

“I can’t see her,” Nico stressed.

Eli stood up.. The urgency in Nico’s voice… _of course he feels responsible for her safety_ , Eli thought, _Hazel is his sister as well._

He squinted at the ongoing battle until Eli happened to see three figures: Hazel, Frank, and Percy were incredibly, and unbelievably, in front of the eastern wall of fortress, away from everyone else.

“There she is,” Eli pointed, “East wall – with Frank and Percy.”

From the distance, he could see Frank pulling out a strange arrow with an iron tip from his quiver. Percy turned to look at the water cannon. _Frank's _hydra arrow_ , a son of Neptune and water_, Eli knew what the group was planning to do.

Nico was impressed. "How did she -"

“Hang on. Back in sec”

Eli dashed and picked up a six-pack of Pepsi’s and two packs of his favorite cookies from his secret stash in the barracks. A split-second late, he was back at the observation tower. Eli tossed half of the snacks to Nico, who looked bewildered.

“Don’t mention it,” Eli said as he snacked on a cookie. "Now sit back and watch. I think we’re in for a show tonight,” he said as the distant water cannon exploded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, I can say that 95% of all backstory is completed. Sorry it took a while, and sorry for the slow, shoddy, pacing.
> 
> Thank you readers, for still sticking around:)  
> I promise that the upcoming chapters will be more _eventful_ (and probably more fast-paced)
> 
> Here's a sneak peek:  
>  **VIII: The Senate**  
>  **TWO: The Lost Hero**  
>  **IX: The Angel**


End file.
